Nessie & La Sedducion de las Naranjas
by Valeria's
Summary: Jacob ama las naranjas Nessie Seduciendolo ?


Nessie & la Seduccion con las Naranjas

-¡Sethhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Jake mientras los buscaba debajo de la mesa

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés en este momento!- exclamó Nessie de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba fastidiada... Seth no aparecía por ninguna parte, pero sabía que estaba dentro de la casa... debía encontrarlo pronto o le quitaría la oportunidad de estar con Jake ese día. ( Este dia no había nadie pero Seth llego de improviso y de la nada desapareció) De pronto los dos chicos entraron a la cocina para seguir buscando

-Seth ¿estás aquí?- dijo Jake abriendo una puerta

-Jake- ¬¬ -¿Cómo crees que Seth esté dentro del refrigerador?.-

-Jijiji, lo siento, sólo tenía sed- dijo sacando un jugo de naranja, Nessie suspiró y se apoyó sobre un mueble

-Esto debe ser una broma-

-Noo, en serio tengo sed-

-No hablo de eso, idiota- ¬¬

-¿Entonces?-

-Cada vez que tengo algo de privacidad para estar contigo, hay alguna interrupción-

-Tal vez es la forma en que el destino nos dice que aún es muy pronto para todo esto- dijo Jake seriamente, Nessie lo observó.

-No te agrada para nada la idea de acostarte conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo con resentimiento

-¿Eh?... no Nessie, es sólo que...- la chica le quitó el jugo de sus manos y tomó los últimos sorbos que quedaban -¡MI JUGO DE NARANJAS!- ToT

-¿Cómo te puede importar más un jugo de naranjas que los deseos tu futura esposa?.-

-Es que era el último que quedaba- T.T

-Ja... eres increíble- dijo sonriendo irónicamente, pero con una enorme tristeza dentro de ella

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!- ToT

-Pues tendrás que esperar a que termine el recorrido- ¬¬(ya saben)

-¡NO! ¡LO QUIERO AHORA!.-

-Por favor, Jake, pareces un niño caprichoso... ¡Madura de una bue...!- fue interrumpida por el licantropo que tomó su rostro y juntó sus labios, introdujo su lengua dentro de la vampihumana, que recorría todo lo que podía alcanzar. Nessie estaba más que sorprendida, estaba en un shock total que no la dejaba moverse ni siquiera para responderle a su prometido. Este rompió el beso y lamió los labios de Nessie, luego se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa

-No pude recuperar todo mi jugo, pero fue algo, jijiji-

Nessie aún no salía de la sorpresa, Jake nunca había tomado la iniciativa, y ese beso fue el mejor que había experimentado. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y respiraba de forma agitada, necesitaba más... más de esos besos. Se incorporó tambaleante y se dirigió hacia Jake lentamente, este la miraba con ternura, la chupasangre se le colgó al cuello y él la abrazó con cariño.

-¡Jake! ¿me escuchas?- se escuchó una voz chillona sin fuerza, como si viniera de atrás de una puerta

-¿Seth?- se preguntó el lobo con asombro, se separó de Nessie con delicadeza y se dirigió a un mueble, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrio

-¡SETHHH!- O.O

-...- x.x -Jake... amigo-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿cómo te quedaste encerrado allí adentro?.-

-No lo sé, recuerdo que...-

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

-Qué extraño... Jake se ha demorado mucho- dijo el pequeño entrando a la cocina, encontrándola vacía -Bueno, me serviré solo- dijo sacando una taza de un mueble y virtiendo agua en ella, se dirigió a otro mueble -Al parecer no tienen azúcar- dijo Manta adentrándose más en el mueble.

De pronto, Jake llegó corriendo a la cocina asustado buscando a Seth, miró la puerta del mueble y no le dio importacia, escuchó un estruendo en el jardín y corrió hacia la salida cerrando con violencia el mueble, dejando adentro al chico

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTOY ENCERRADO!- x.x

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Jacob estaba en la sala viendo televisión. No había visto a Nessie desde lo ocurrido en la tarde…

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

Desde hace unos días Nessie habías actuado muy extraña es decir intentaba seducir a Jacob e incluso le había dicho que deseaba un hijo a lo que Jake casi le da un infarto justificándose que eran muy jóvenes aunque Nessie y el ya tenia la edad suficiente aun no estaban casados solo comprometidos (aunque ella aprovechaba cada que estaban solos y justo tenia que llegar seth en ese momento)

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!- ToT

-Pues tendrás que esperar a que termine el recorrido- ¬¬(ya saben)

-¡NO! ¡LO QUIERO AHORA!.-

-Por favor, Jake, pareces un niño caprichoso... ¡Madura de una bue...!- fue interrumpida por el licantropo que tomó su rostro y juntó sus labios, introdujo su lengua dentro de la vampihumana, que recorría todo lo que podía alcanzar. Nessie estaba más que sorprendida, estaba en un shock total que no la dejaba moverse ni siquiera para responderle a su prometido. Este rompió el beso y lamió los labios de Nessie, luego se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa

-No pude recuperar todo mi jugo, pero fue algo, jijiji-

Nessie se fue furiosa pensando en cual era la mejor manera de seducir a un hombre lobo lo cual según ella no debería ser tan difícil se supone que están calientes todo el tiempo :/

_**.::FlashBack::.**_

Pero se veía tranquilo y despreocupado. En eso apagó la televisión y se levantó, estiró sus brazos con pereza -Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy... lo único que quiero es dormir- se dijo mirando por la ventana el obscurecido cielo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el extraño suceso de la tarde... ya no tenía dudas, de verdad deseaba estar con Nessie una noche, y hasta la idea de tener un hijo le parecía atractiva... pero algo se interponía, algo le incomodaba.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso por el resto del día, y se salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación

Abrió la puerta hacia un lado para entrar y dio un largo bostezo

-¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan perezoso?.-

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando... ¡Nessie!- OxO -¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Vaya forma de recibirme- dijo molesta, estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación. Se levantó con lentitud, llevando en su mano izquierda una caja de...

-¿Jugo de naranjas?- o.o -Pero si ya no quedaba-

-Fui a comprar un par de cajas- Jake fijó su mirada en la gran dotación que había comprado su prometida -Al parecer, este jugo te provoca unos efectos que me aventajan-

-Je je je je- se rió con nerviosismo, parecía un verdadero robot. Nessie se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con su brazo derecho

-¿Seguimos lo de la cocina?- dijo sensualmente, tomando un sorbo del jugo; comenzó a darle cortos besos en todo el rostro de su prometido... pero lejos de disfrutarlo (o por lo menos eso intentaba demostrar), lucía una cara de cansancio y suspiró de resignación

-Nessiee... tengo sueño, mañana tenemos escuela, debemos levantarnos temprano...- la inmortal no se detenía a las razones que daba Jake, este no se detenía de hablar para que Nessie se rindiera -... si llegamos tarde, tendremos que quedarnos a limpiar, y yo no quiero trabajar...-

-... cállate...- susurró.

-¿Ah?.-

-Cállate de una vez- dijo besando los labios de su prometido, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Nessie no tardó en entrar en la boca... Jake reaccionó de inmediato y la separó un poco

-Sabes... ¡sabes a naranjas!- o.o!

-Nooooooooo... ¿en serio?- ¬¬ dijo con sarcasmo, Jake la acercó y la besó nuevamente con insistencia

-Quiero... quiero...- decía entre besos

-¿Si?- preguntó Nessie con un aire triunfador

-Quiero, Quiero... ¡NARANJAS!- nOn soltó a Nessie y bajó corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, la Vampirita se quedo en Shock pensando "Cuando nos casemos plantare arboles de naranjas si no me quedare pobre comprando Naranjas"

Suspiro y se fue a descansar a su cuarto mientras Jake pensaba que seria genial ver a Nessie con una lencería De naranjitas ^_^

Bueno Familia siempre mis historias tiene que ver con comida tenia Hambre hahaxD

Amm no se si sea lo mejor qe se me ocurra pero lo escribi con mucho cariño ^_^

Para mi amiga adi/Nessie ;D ya qe no se se me ocurrió hahxD

Espero qe les haya gustadoo ;D

Pd:Amo las naranjas hahxD


End file.
